dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Books Template This template is currently used on the pages for Man of Steel Prequel and Man of Steel (novelization), so I'd be inclined to keep this rather than delete it. Kiwichris (talk) 09:13, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :I'd second this. —MakeShift (talk) 10:18, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Cemetery Nominated Smallville Cemetery page. Just seems to be another one of those "there for the sake of being there" type pages. It doesn't really add anything to the wiki (in its present state). Discuss? Kiwichris (talk) 01:12, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Unless it has further significance in later movies, there is really no reason for it. It's like making an article for the ihop that Superman fights Faora in, yeah, there's some history, but it's so insignificant. (Hank412 (talk) 02:31, February 1, 2016 (UTC)) File:Clark using heat vision.jpg‎ Nominated this file for deletion. Instead could be replaced with an actual screenshot? Kiwichris (talk) 07:47, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I could get a replacement (Hank412 (talk) 09:54, February 3, 2016 (UTC)) :If you could that would be great! :) Kiwichris (talk) 04:51, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. (Hank412 (talk) 01:17, February 5, 2016 (UTC)) :::Thanks! :D Kiwichris (talk) 06:23, February 7, 2016 (UTC) H'Raka Another page which I'm questioning the necessity of having. Like the cemetery page it seems to just "be there for the sake of being there" and is likely destined to be on the fringes of being an orphaned page. Kiwichris (talk) 06:25, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Yet, what is the actual problem with it being there though? H'Raka did play a relatively big role in the film's first act, after all!8th Hero of Olympus (talk) 14:45, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :It doesn't really seem to hold any worthwhile information that can't be found elsewhere. Removing dead-end pages makes wiki navigation better streamlined.Kiwichris (talk) 07:39, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Page has been deleted as it was found to be cut & pasted from another wiki.Kiwichris (talk) 05:24, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Fortress of Solitude Robot There is a page for the Fortress of Solitude Robot. Also rather dubious if this really warrants a page or not. The name of the page could probably be made less ambiguous at the least. Kiwichris (talk) 14:20, February 7, 2016 (UTC) The robot can be seen to re-appear in the 2nd BvS trailer, so I do think that implies that ir has its role to play, so it would be best not to just merely ignore it like that. Why do you take issue with the page's name, anyway?8th Hero of Olympus (talk) 14:46, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :Out of curiosity where was it in the trailer? I didn't notice it myself. The page name is very ambiguous and was wondering if anyone knew something more descriptive we could rename it to if it is retained.Kiwichris (talk) 07:18, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Right around where Luthor says "The Devil will do it!" it's behind him next to Superman. (Hank412 (talk) 07:20, February 8, 2016 (UTC)) :::Can't confirm it's the same robot, but it definitely appears to be extremely similar, as you can see here. —MakeShift (talk) 09:35, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Page has been deleted as it was found to be cut & pasted from another wiki.Kiwichris (talk) 05:24, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ''Suicide Squad 2'' Put Suicide Squad 2 forward for deletion as no convincing proof that a second Suicide Squad film is being made has surfaced. The current source is very vague and dubious and if nothing official is said from WB or DC to confirm it might be on their schedule this might just be speculative gossip. Thoughts? Kiwichris (talk) 12:14, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :No, there is no sequel. The article itself nods to the potential possibility of a sequel, if they can get it happening. Nothing has been confirmed at all. —MakeShift (talk) 12:43, March 4, 2016 (UTC) List of minor characters The list should deserve to be on this wiki because since the wiki for the Marvel Cinematic Universe had a similar list, I think this wiki should have that kind of list of all the unidentified individuals in the universe, too (Hobbiton777 (talk) 18:07, September 9, 2016 (UTC))! So? the MCU wiki has gallery pages and we don't have that. It's a nice detail, but why is it needed? (Hank412 (talk) 20:11, September 9, 2016 (UTC)) Because that way the wiki won't be crowded too much with unidentified characters (Hobbiton777 (talk) 15:22, September 10, 2016 (UTC)). :I can see what you're saying, I also dislike the idea of having hundreds of character pages destined to be nothing more than stubs, but some of the "characters" in this list, in my mind, don't qualify for any inclusion at all. They are merely faces in the background, seen for only a split second, with no claim to notability whatsoever. Kiwichris (talk) 06:34, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Enchantress's Army Few problems here. First, the title is too conjectural and has no canonical name. Second, it needs expansion, but almost all that could be said of the subject is said already, leaving the page with stub status. Unless this can be improved/expanded I'd recommend it either be deleted or merged into the Enchantress article. Kiwichris (talk) 07:35, September 14, 2016 (UTC) List of Deaths List of Deaths is an orphaned page merely listing deceased characters and how they died. It doesn't really add anything to the wiki that isn't already on the characters bio pages already. Kiwichris (talk) 10:28, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Guy Kopski The page for "Guy Kopski" is completely unreferenced. This isn't fan fic is it??? Kiwichris (talk) 00:55, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Animals Is there a necessity to have pages dedicated to species of animals on the wiki? For example; some whales are seen floating around Superman during Man of Steel, but do we need a dedicated page about whales to explain that? It just seems so unnecessary. If you want to learn about whales try here instead. My conclusion is that this wiki does not need to have pages for creatures that exist in real life. Kiwichris (talk) 09:25, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :No objections have been lodged, so pages will be deleted.Kiwichris (talk) 06:13, April 12, 2017 (UTC) The Gotham City Sirens Why exactly was this deleted? From what I've heard, the Gotham Sirens movie IS going to happen someday, so even if the team doesn't exist yet, it eventually will. And I think that it should be addressed now. ( 09:10, April 30, 2017 (UTC)) Welcome to the shit stick I like to call "procedure" dude. Trust me, I've been hit by it enough times in the past. Fact is, things like this just can't be added yet, because.... Well, it hasn't happened yet. You wouldn't try to write down what's going to happen in the third Avengers movie years before it happens, would you? That would be like trying to nail jelly to a wall. Stupid and pointless. That said, when and if Gotham Sirens ever does become a thing, I wholeheartedly vote that this page be restored to it's rightful place. 15:57, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Enchantress' race The page for Enchantress' race is so vague and full of conjecture. There is no official name for the species she and Incubus are from and since the whole page is based on assumptions I recommend it be deleted and/or merged. Kiwichris (talk) 06:33, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :No objections voiced after 8 days, so pages will be deleted.Kiwichris (talk) 08:34, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Krypton (TV series) Geoff Johns revealed that "Krypton" will take place in it's own independent universe ('tis a shame). Therefore, Krypton (TV series) isn't a part of the DCEU and should be deleted, along with the pages created for the various characters and actors appearing on the show: *Seg-El *Georgina Campbell and Lyta Zod *Val-El *Primus Alura Zod *Dev-Em *Elliot Cowan and Daron Vex *Kem *Nyssa Vex *Ter-El LittleSquirrel21 (talk) 10:14, July 23, 2017 (UTC)LittleSquirrel21 :Really? Do you have a source for this? Kiwichris (talk) 03:58, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Babrius Aesop Why has this page been marked for deletion? LittleSquirrel21 (talk) 10:47, November 17, 2017 (UTC)LittleSquirrel21